


Parallel  Universes

by Ryeo_chan45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeo_chan45/pseuds/Ryeo_chan45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission to kill a witch, Sam and Dean stumble upon the witch's spell book. Sam read a passage from the spell book which was a grave mistake. The boys were engulfed by a white light and found themselves somewhere they never thought they would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story so please do not judge.

Dean's P.O.V  
Sam and I have been hunting a witch that was terrorizing the towns people. Problem was that the witch was tricky and nearly casts many spells on us. Sam was just as frustrated as I was but he knew we needed to keep our cool. We did find the witch's hideout but she was long gone. We stayed to see if we could find any clues but so far we found none. While Sam was devising a plan to capture the witch, I explored the house to find something at least. The house was run down, the walls had cracks, the floors creaked, every corner of the house was covered with spider webs and the windows were so dirty you couldn't see through it anymore. As I went further into the house I saw some sort of book on the table. I walked over and picked it up from the dusty table. I blew the dust off the cover to see what it was and to my surprise it was the witch's spell book. After registering what it was I called for Sam, "SAM! I FOUND SOMETHING! GET IN HERE!" I heard Sam's hurried footsteps and as I thought he took the book out of my hands. He looked at the book cautiously and opened it carefully. I looked stood next to him to what was inside but to our surprise it looked like a novel not a spell book.  
"What the hell? Why would a witch have a novel?" I asked.  
"Don't know. But there is a passage here that sounds very familiar." Sam answered  
"Really? What is it?" I asked confused.  
"This place is nothing but ruins  
Take me somewhere full of wonders  
No where that it is full of blunders  
Let the light grow bright  
Let it send me somewhere beyond the worlds sight."  
After Sam read the passage a bright light shined from the book and engulfed us both completely.

Sam's P.O.V  
As soon as that light shined brightly the first thing I did was cover my eyes. Nothing felt different but the change in temperature made me confused. The witch's hideout was cold and chilly but right now I felt warm. I uncovered my eyes and what I saw made me drop the book. The house we were in was our childhood home. The one we never returned because of the memories but now it feels like we never left the house before. Then I remembered about Dean. I looked around to find him groaning in pain in the hallway I ran up to him and checked for injuries. To my relief he was fine. I picked him off the ground and told him our situation. He looked at like I was crazy but when he looked around and felt that same warmth he started to believe me. When I was about to speak again we heard someone coming. On instinct we both ran into the closet. As both of us waited for the figure to appear our eyes widened in shock to see who entered. We...saw ourselves.

* * *

I know it's bad now but I hope it improves once I work on more chapters. Please don't comment if you don't like it.


	2. Parallel Universes

"Sam do you see what I see?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and still processing it." Answered Sam.

The brothers watched the doppelgangers from the closet, still shocked at what they were seeing. Sam looked a little closer and saw the doppelgangers putting down some boxes full of birthday decorations. They were smiling and laughing happily, something that Dean and him haven't done for a long time. Sam looked towards his Dean and saw the envious look he had towards the doppelgangers. Sam knew Dean wanted what they wanted, a totally normal time without supernatural things happening to them. The boys continued to watch the doppelgangers from the closet until they finally left after finishing putting up the decorations. Once the coast was clear they exited the closet and tried to find a way out of the house. Before they did leave they saw who the party was for from the banner that the other Sam put up. 'Happy Birthday Mary!' Dean felt tears coming to his eyes and Sam tried to pull him from the scene. The doppelgangers had a life they wanted but right now they needed to find a way to leave. Once they snuck out of the house Dean sat near a tree quietly sobbing. Sam looked at him with sadness and tried his best to comfort him but nothing seem to work.

"Dean, I know you are upset but we need to find a way out of here. This isn't our world. That passage I read from the book was a spell that sent us to an alternate universe. This is a world where the supernatural never existed and we live a completely life. Even though it would be nice to stay here, we still have to finish our job in our world. Do you understand?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam with admiration his eyes and nodded slowly. Sam smiled at his brother and helped him off the floor. While Sam tried to send them back home Dean watched the other Winchesters setting up the party for their mother. He instantly spotted his father smiling happily with them which made Dean smile but frown again when he tried to remember the last time his father from his world smiled at them like that. Dean sighed and went to Sam to know his progress but was shocked when Sam replied he couldn't get the spell to work.

"What do you mean it doesn't work?!" Dean yelled.

"I read the witch's book a bit more and found out that the spell only works once per person." Sam explained.

"Then I'll read it." Said Dean, when he tried to grab the book Sam pulled the book away.

"Yeah, the spell only works for people with demon blood in them." Sam said nervously.

"Great, so were stuck here." Dean leaned on the tree, silently cursing about something but Sam didn't want to know what. Sam wanted to leave but the spell doesn't work anymore. As he tried to think of an idea he looked at his childhood home and instantly got an idea.

"I know what to do." He spoke.

"What?" Dean asked while raising an eyebrow. Dean saw Sam looking at the Winchester family and had a vague idea what he was going to do. "No, we are not going down there." He said bluntly. "Come on Dean, it's our only shot to get back home." Sam smiled. "He doesn't have demon blood, Sam. He is an ordinary human and I'm pretty sure this world's John will kick your ass if you tried to feed his son your blood." Dean explained. Sam thought about Dean's statement and tried to think of another way. It was true that the Sam from this universe was normal but there could be a trick to the spell. Also he knew that Dean and him could go there looking like they are now. But then at that moment Sam thought of something great and fun to get closer to the family. He turned towards Dean with a mischievous smile and the older backed up a bit after seeing that devilish smile. "Hey Dean, remember when dad said you looked like mom a little?" Sam asked mischievously. "Of course I do, it was so embarrassing I thought I was going to...oh." Dean looked at Sam wearily and saw the younger's smile widen. He backed up a bit more while saying, "NO! I'M NOT DOING IT YOU SICK SON OF A-"

* * *

The Winchesters of the current world were excitedly setting up for Mary's party. While they were setting up they heard someone calling out. They stopped what they were doing and saw a young couple who looked familiar but at the same time not.

"Well. hello there. Are you new here?" John asked.

The man with brown smiled and wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and said, "Yes, we recently moved somewhere close to this neighbourhood and wanted to look around."

"Oh, welcome to our home. I'm John Winchester and over there are my sons, Samuel and Dean." John greeted,

"What a coincidence my name is Samuel as well but my last name is Smith and this is my _beautiful_ wife, Deanna." Sam greeted back.

Dean heard the emphasise on the word beautiful and nudged Sam with his elbow. Sam played it off as playful fighting and continued to chat with the doppelgangers. Dean was furious at Sam for forcing him to cross-dress. He wore a long blonde wig, some light make-up which Dean applied himself to Sam surprise, a black singlet with a green sweater on top, a black skirt and flat green shoes. Dean was so embarrassed that he was imagining pushing Sam off a cliff.

Sam saw Dean day dreaming about something and smirked a little and wondered if he could use Dean's cross-dressing look for black mail. After speaking with John he managed to convince the man to let himself help with setting up for the party. As John went to get more supplies from the shops Sam walked up to the other versions of himself and Dean. Once he was near them he spoke, "Sam, Dean...We need to talk."


End file.
